


Mukuro Brings Makoto Home

by CrystieV



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystieV/pseuds/CrystieV
Summary: Mukuro is scary, but also hot. Naegi is clueless.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Mukuro Brings Makoto Home

Mukuro observes Makoto Naegi for a long time- she sees him walking around his campus every day, from the bushes. Once she feels confident that he's not going to hurt anything, she joins him in a class.   
Wanting to sit next to Makoto in a class, she waits until he looks away, then picks up and throws away the person currently sitting there, and claims the seat. Makoto is jittered by her sudden appearance, but tries to be friendly. She stares at him, with her neutral expression, and accomplishes nothing other than creeping him out.  
Eventually, Mukuro works up the confidence to talk to Makoto, sparingly. The next day, when she wants her seat in class again, she just has to look at the occupant, and they run away. She manages to say, "Hey...", which Makoto responds to in kind, and then she doesn't speak again for the rest of the day. She only has a blushing smile, even when Junko tries to talk to her.  
Slowly and steadily, she starts actually talking to Makoto, who figures she's just really shy.   
Eventually, after many failed attempts involving a lot of blushing and running away, Mukuro finally invites him on a date, which he doesn't know is a date. It's dinner and a movie. He thinks of her as a good friend, right up until the point where they're sitting on Mukuro's couch, and she's holding his hand. Junko is out partying, although she has invisible video cameras set out everywhere. Mukuro smiles at Makoto, and tries to act sexy, laying her head in his lap, licking her lips, asking him what they should do.   
Makoto asks if she wants to watch Netflix.  
Mukuro thinks this is foreplay because she knows exactly what Netflix and Chill means. Makoto thinks she just doesn't want to go to bed yet. He knows nothing of Netflix and Chill.   
They watch serial killer documentaries for a while, with Mukuro trying her damnedest to get Makoto in the mood for fucking. She covertly turns the heat up in the house, she goes and changes in sexy nightwear (consisting of a light, wispy top with no bra and a pair of Junko's booty shorts), and she hugs him tight, pressing her chest up against him. He still doesn't get it.  
Eventually, she tries licking his ear, and when her tongue penetrates deep inside that, he finally shivers deeply and starts to get a clue. While she's playfully biting his ear, he asks, "Uh... Mukuro, are you okay? You're really hot, and you're acting weird-"   
Holding onto his neck, she whispers in his ear, "I'm doing fine. I want this to go further, right now. Come on, show me what you've got. I'll show you things you couldn't imagine- I can do almost any position, for hours. Do you like girls with six-packs?"   
Makoto laughs sheepishly, and she runs her tongue along his chin, eliciting another shiver. She moves her tongue around, and kisses his neck aggressively, sucking and biting so that he shivers more and more.   
When she sits up, there's a strand of saliva running from her tongue to his neck. She wipes it away with her arm, and begins pulling her shirt up, letting her tits tumble out. She throws her shirt down by the couch, and begins massaging them quickly, moaning and sighing. She looks at a stunned Makoto, biting her bottom lip, and asks, "Do you wanna play with them? Come on, please?"   
She gets on her knees and crawls on top of him, staring down at him intently, with her tits dangling freely above his chest.  
Makoto wonders where exactly her shy demeanor went as he cautiously raises a hand, and takes one breast in it. Mukuro keeps staring at him, and it's getting creepy, until he rubs her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making her throw her head up and moan happily. He notices that the crotch of her shorts is getting wet, and he can't deny that his pants are tenting as well.   
He runs a free hand over her toned abs, and Mukuro gasps, before leaning into his touch, beginning to pant. She takes his head, and pushes his face into her chest, making it hard to breath as he tells her, "Maybe we should move to a bed?"   
She releases him, still panting, and starts, "Yeah, maybe that's a good idea..."   
Grabbing his hand, she jumps up, and runs down a hall, dragging him along faster than he can walk, flings open a door, and goes inside.   
The room is rather bare. It has a small bed, a trunk, and a nightstand, with a closet on one side.   
Makoto watches as Mukuro tears off her shorts, and goes to her trunk, flipping it open and rummaging, throwing random knives and boxes of ammunition to the side, until she finds what she's looking for- a pair of handcuffs.   
Before he can say he's uncomfortable with the idea of being chained up, Mukuro has already cuffed her wrists to the headboard, and is laying down spreading her legs wide, with a slasher smile.  
Makoto shyly pulls his shirt off, as Mukuro watches him intently, licking her lips. As he pulls his pants down, she tells him, "You can do whatever you want to me. I won't tell anyone."   
He only nervously laughs in reply.  
She begins again, "Like, if you wanted to pull one of my own knives on me? That'd be kinda hot. Junko used to do that all the time."   
Climbing onto the bed, Makoto strokes Mukuro's hair, and tells her, "I'm really not interested in that kind of thing. I'd rather treat you nicely, you know?"   
Makoto notices scars all over Mukuro's body, especially concentrated on her stomach and thighs. She's still smiling broadly as she tells him, "That's okay too. I want you to have fun."   
Makoto leans down, and kisses Mukuro's neck, making her throw her head back and sigh happily. He wraps her in a hug, and feels her quick breathing,   
As his lips and tongue move down to her chest, she squeals happily, kicking her legs, until he pushes them down with his own. His tongue works around her nipple slowly, and then the other, until she's yelling out happily, and convulsing- she's already cumming.  
Makoto sits up, and looks at her stomach- it's beautifully toned, but because of all the visible scars, he skips it, moving his mouth to her crotch. He carefully parts the hair covering her genitals, but then sticks his tongue into them. He's not entirely sure what he's doing as he waves his tongue around inside her, but she seems to be enjoying it- she releases happy moan after happy moan, she's trembling, yells "Don't stop!" every so often, and cums at his mouth, more than once.   
Eventually, when Mukuro seems to finally be losing her enthusiasm, he pulls himself up and sits on his knees, placing his dick between the labia, and getting it lubricated- just as he works up the courage to start thrusting, she grabs his waist with her legs, and pulls herself up against him, penetrating herself and eliciting an arc of pleasure in both. Makoto quietly wonders as she lets the position go how in the hell she's that strong.   
After a second of panting, she does the same thing, and yells, partially with happiness and partially with determination to keep up her athletic achievement.   
Makoto, for his part, is unable to stop shivering, and eventually collapses on her- he holds her tight as she arcs up her pelvis to keep the thrusting going, panting hard in his face, letting a thin stream of saliva run down her cheek.   
After a minute, Makoto can't stand the pressure anymore, and cums into her. She bites her lip and closes her eyes, keeping her legs securely around his waist until he's finished, at which point she releases him, letting her legs collapse onto the bed.   
Makoto can feel her fast heartbeat through her chest, and her hot breath is fast against his hair. He lays on top of her for a little while, trying to let his own heart settle, and get his breath back.  
When he finally sits up, Makoto asks sheepishly, "Uh.. sorry, I should have pulled out, I just got caught up in the moment..."   
Mukuro answers, with a smile, "Don't worry about it. I'm on the pill. I want you to cum inside, again, and again, and AGAIN."   
Her smile gets more intense the more she repeats the line, and Makoto wonders if she expects him to do that again- it might be kinda hard, judging by how exhausted the first time made him. Teasingly, she runs her toe down his back, showing insane acrobatic skills, making him sit straight up. With her other foot, she fondles his dick, never letting the big smile leave her face. Makoto stands up, telling her, "I should at least get a towel- we made a mess."   
Mukuro produces a key from somewhere and uncuffs herself, jumping up quickly and grabbing his arm.   
"Don't worry about it," she tells him, "I'll take care of it. You stay right here. I've got so much to show you."   
Makoto sheepishly sits back down on the bed. This will probably be a long night.


End file.
